It Ends Tonight! The Ultimate Yin and Yang Battle
The Island Home of Midoriiro Forest Sitting down in the center of a circle of trees is Silver, surrounding him is an unconscious Giant Tiger, Giant Bear and several giant warthogs. Silver is sat with his head facing the sky, his arm's holding his knees together. His look seem's, shallow and yet focused. He start's to think to himself. Silver: One of the most powerful Pirates in the world... and yet I still feel weak... Am I still not ready marcus? Silver let's out a long relieving sigh and lays down, with a quiet thud, his head hits the ground. '' '''Silver: '''Perhaps power and fame isn't what we were really searching for . . . little brother. . . ''To follow Silver more into what he is thinking. Please click the link - ''A Chance Encounter. The First Meeting of Senshi and Silver The Home of Midoriiro ''Midoriiro sat in her home, her hands shaking. On the table in front of her sat the picture of her entire family. Her two sons, her daughter, and her deceased husband. She always looked at this picture when things were rough. She could feel something was wrong, that something bad was going to happen soon. Midoriiro: 'Senshi..... Why do I suddenly fear for you? Why do I feel you will be in danger? ''Se knew the answer. It was the instincts of a mother. She clutched her picture and prayed. 'Midoriiro: '''Please please be safe. As Midoriiro was holding the picture tightly and she began to worry of her daughter, a thumb was hear in one of the rooms in her homes. As she went to investagte, grabbing the door knob and turning it. Opening the door quickly, coming to find out that it was the winds messing with her or was it? As she turned.... '''Midoriiro: '''Who are you! '????: 'Your coming with me, woman! ''As this figure had turn his ringblade around, he thrusted foward and began to spin. As Midoriiro had drew a hidden blade and managed to combat the attack from this figure, but as she had dashed back and landed a few feet away from him. She had landed in a bed of flower? A bed of flowers she thought to herself, why is plants in her house? Just realize what it could be, but it was to late the vines of the plant and began to warp around her and hold her down. As another figure came out of the shadows and holding a purple flower, this man was Rouzu of the Roronoa pirates, along with Nobutaka. As she was knocked out by the smell of the flowers and just for good measure. Nobutaka had warpped the woman up in bandages first and then a set of seastone chains. The sight of the house was a mess, from the battle. As Nobutaka picked the woman up and putting him over his shoulder, both Rouzu and Nobutaka had left through the front door of the home. Throwing the woman down on the ground, as they used a den den mushi to come. After a few minutes, a giant bat like creature had come and landed on the gorund. It was Silencioso and going into a hybird form of a vampire bat, he pick the woman up with his feet. As both Nobutaka and Rouzu went off on the ground and then getting into a boat. To make thier way back the Mikayla's ship. '''Rouzu: Now the first part of the play is done, lets see how the daughter will react to see the captains ace in the hole. Nobutaka: This part was the easy part, but you do see at doing this will make the roronoa girl angry at us. Then you have the blind pirate as well, he seems to have a great for the roronoa girl and if we aren't careful our captain can be killed. The Shifting Tide Senshi and her crew watched as Mikayla and the Roronoa Pirates approached the island. Senshi shivered in fear, anger, and a dire need for revenge. She could feel the poison still within her burning her body, the scars on her back began to buzz and itch and her eye became fuzzy. Just the thought of seeing her cousin here was something she had dreaded, but here of all places. After getting to shore and running to her mothers home, as Senshi's eye widden in shock and began to fill with tears. They had to show up on her mother's home to find out that her mother was gone. Then seen a flying creature, flying away with a woman warped in chians going back to Mikayla's ship. Senshi: 'Mom......Oh no..... ''The entire ship turned to her as she uttered that phrase. 'Atisuto: '''Mom? '''Kapenta: '''What do you mean? ''Senshi quickly explained that her mother was here on the island and had been here for 15 years. '''Senshi: Mikayla must have caught wind of her being here and came to finish the job. Burakku: 'We can't let that happen! '''Victoria: '''There must be something we can do! ''Senshi stopped shivering, then turned to where Mikayla was steering her ship. 'Senshi: '''There is...... We stop her, and her crew, first. ''Êverybody immediately grabbed weapons, ammunition, and in Ishi's case, medical supplies, and they all headed back onto the island. As they ran, Senshi began to feel dread in the pit of her stomach. She found herself racing to her mother's home. Throwing the door open, she found the place in shambles. Her mother was nowhere to be seen and dirt from a fallen plant was everywhere. 'Senshi: '''No...........no..........nononononNO!!! ''She screamed so loud, her voice resenated throughout the entire island. The Inner Forest Silver sprung up after hearing Senshi's voice clear as day. The animal's that surrounded him had ran away. As he raised his head, he smirked. 'Silver: '''Finally. Time to prove how much you mean to me. . . Senshi. ''His left leg stretched slightly behind him as his right leg knelt slightly. He smirked as both his arm's stretched backwards. Tilting his head forward slightly he smiled. '''Silver: Let the games begin huh?... Fukashi... shuhō! Silver suddenly disappeared, as if teleporting. Several of the trees surrounding the clear spot snapped and collapsed. He left nothing other then a small circular cloud of dust from where he had stood. Mikayla's Ship As Silencioso was coming down onto the deck, Mikayla was standing by the railing of the deck with Reiniku besides her. Her head rest into his own chest and both had took a moment to get themselves together. Having to have buried their own first born son and to see the sadness in even Reiniku's eyes. His sadness had turned to rage and the thirst for revenge against the Roronoa brat. Reiniku himself had thought up of this plan, along with Nobutaka they had put it into action. They planed to use Senshi's own mother as an insurance policy and as long as they had the woman in their grip they will have the upper hand. Reiniku first hand seen at just how family is important to those humans that Mikayla is related to. The time has finally come to have Mikayla's dream come true, Reiniku though to himself. As he finally turned around along with Mikayla seeing at the prize that Nobutaka, Rouzu and Silencioso had captured. As Silencioso set the woman down, Reiniku order him to suck some of the blood out of the woman to make sure that she will be weaken and not give us any trouble. Mikayla: So this her mother? Mikayla asked as she kicked the unconscious in the gut, then her body went across the ship a bit. As Silencioso then grabbed her and lifting his veil over mouth, he had grown long fang and biting right into the neck of the woman, thus beginning to drain only enough blood from her to not be a problem. The sight was disgust, the stream of blood coming from the woman's neck and the sound of a tiny scream come from her as she had felt the pain. Son, the air was split by another scream One that turned the heads of each member of the crew. Mikayla gave a smile. Mikayla: 'She just found her mother's home I take it. ''The scream broke again. 'Senshi: '''YOU ARE MINE MIKAYLA!!!!! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS ISLAND ALIVE!!!!!!! ''Mikayla's smile grew as her thirst for revenge bubbled inside. 'Mikayla: '''And so it begins.... The Island ''Senshi was so furious she couldn't hold a stable form. Her hair waved in the wind, flickering like mulicolored flames. Her warrior's dress was so many colors an artist would have a coniption. Her sword was gripped so tightly in her hand that it shook. Her crew was also furious. Family was an important thing to them, considering most of them were orphans. Though it wasn't their mother, it might has well have been because each of them, even pacifistic Ishi, has bloodlust and a thirst for revenge in their eyes. When they arrived at the edge of the island, they saw Mikayla's ship. Senshi and the crew stopped. 'Senshi: '''MIKAYLA!!! YOU WHORISH B*TCH EXCUSE FOR MY COUSIN!!! GET YOUR UGLY, BRANDED, ASS DOWN HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR F***IN' HEAD OFF!!! ''On any other day, this kind of language would have made her crew cringe, but right now, they were all to angry. Mikayla and the rest of her crew looking to who just was coming and laughed at Senshi's own anger. She loved to see this out of her cousin, as the Roronoa Pirates drew thier weapons. MIkayla her own umberlaa blade, Reiniku his sword on his shoulder and Nobutaka spin his ring blade. Detras taking a hybird form of a peacock, as his feet turned into the animal. Karasugami drew he duel blades, Silencioso went into his hybird vampire bat form and Rouzo grow out several of the Dokubustu plants and he turned his hands into vines of the plants. As for Pulpo jumped out of the water, onto the ship and took a fishman karate pose. '' '''Pulpo: '''Karakusagawara Seiken! ''Pulpo yelled out, as he took the same stance as Jinbei would had done. Then he thrust his fist forward and a release a power shockwave from his punch, as this did. It had went into the water and made a massive wave, coming to the island as it would engulf all who were infront of it. Hoping that this could take out the devil fruit users of the crew, as the wave make its way to the devil spawn crew just stood there. The wave came down on them, but was suddenly stopped. A thick wall of air rested between the wave and the devil spawn crew. 'Senshi: '''That's not going to work. Victoria, Rex, take care of the octopus. ''Rex and Victoria leapt at Pulpo. The rest of the crew glared at the ship. '''Rest of the Devil Spawn Crew: '''COME DOWN AND FACE US!!! ''Puplo quickly reacted and shocked that his attack was a failure, he quickly got back onto the ground. He began to crawl to sea, since that would be the best place for him to do battle. As for the rest of the crew members, they were deeply angered by the devil spawns actions. Why are these pirates attacking them, whenever thier buiness is with Senshi herself. It couldn't have been help, they did the same. As they activated thier devil fruit powers and pulled thier weapons out. They all went onto the shore and began to charge at the crew, as the sounds of thier boots and blades calshing. Silencioso in the sky and coming down close the crew members, as the fighters began to take thier places. '' '''Nobutaka: '''Come foward all who try and stand in our way! '''Detras: You damn bastards you dare threaten our crew and our captain? Rouzu: '''Ahhh atleast the final conflict has come, the curtian shall drop on one of these forces. But which one shall we see? Come and see the power of the Dokubustu prince. ''As Rouzu went into his peom, several vines had began to grow over the field and the flowers opening up. Detras was in a hybird peacock form and with two blades in his hands, as he went into battle. Moving gradefully, his tail swing back and forth in a dance of battle. Nobutaka standing unfearful at his coming opponents as he throw his own ring blade and as it went into the on coming opponent. '' '''Mikayla: Senshi you little F***ING WHORE! HOW DARE YOU SEND THESE LITTLE SHITS IN HERE TO TRY AND SAVE YOU? Kamahaha! Whats wrong you don't want to finish the job yourself? Reiniku: Rahhhh! Its time I finish you off girl! Reiniku and Mikayla finall went off the ship and almost riding the waves of the sea, they flow across the shore to where Senshi was. From the front, Mikayla had drew her blade and pointing it foward. As Reiniku used Soru to appear behind the girl and with a joined attack they stabbed the girl in the stomach from behind and in front. A sudden roar of rage was heard from the sky as Reiniku and Mikayla looked to the sky. ???: 'SENSHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! ''As senshi slowly looked up at the sky aswell, everyone's heads seemed to look up. Amongst the clouds, falling in a similar fashion to Luffy and the fellow prison escapees during the battle of marineford. The sillhouette of a man surrounded by missile bird's darting towards the ground, as the Sillhouette took a diving position. Reiniku smirked as he both he and Mikayla noticed Senshi had disappeared. The looked to see her several feet from them, as they went to back away, several explosions were surrounding them as the missile birds hit. Then as Reiniku and Mikayla struggled to escape the explosions they felt the ground beneath them crack as sparks from the surrounding explosions grazed their clothing. The ground beneath them then shot out and hit them, shooting them out of the surrounding explosions. '' '???: 'Touch a member of my Division again. And I'll kill you where you stand. ''The fire caused by the explosion disappears and a large gust of wind hit everyone surrounding it. Within the smoke stood the silhouette. The smoke then cleared to reveal Silver in a recognizable stance, within the middle of a large crater. The blindfold still on his face, flowing to the wind. Senshi was next to him, looking at him in wonder and relief. 'Senshi: '''About time you showed up. I was afraid we had to start without you. ''With that, she took an it toryu stance and turned to Mikayla. 'Senshi: ' This time, you don't have an advantage. You can't surprise me, can't use your position as my cousin to deter me, and I am just too damn angry to care if I kill you or not. So Roronoa D. Mikayla...... It ends right here, right now. With that, she launches at her cousin. Meanwhile Silver merely smirked. As he turned to face Reiniku. '''Silver: '''So... you are the one to injure a member of my division. I hope you have lived your life, as today I'm sending you through hell. '''Reiniku: Heh! Your the blind boyfriend of hers? Such a shame I thought the green haired girl might have gotten a better taste. But it doesn't matter all humans are the same, you have nothing. You all make me sick, what you don't see is the fact that your whole race has left beings like myself and Mikayla. So as such, it is only right to kill you for shunning us and I am sure that your going to say that damn crap about how we are the bad guys. WE HAVE NO RIGHT TO KILL! Reiniku angered at this new arrival, he had put his blade into the ground and with a swing of it. He spun similiar to how Kaku would have done, as Reiniku sent a Rankyaku wave at silver. Reiniku: 'Rankyaku Spin! ''As he finished spinning and the Rankyaku wave made a direct hit at Silver, it sent him fly. Reiniku used soru to appear being the human and with one swing of his sword he had slashed the boy right down the back. Giving an injury similar to Senshi's scar. Then he kicked the boy into one of the trees, sending it down like it was a toothpick breaking in half. As Reiniku smirked he began to approach the trees where the boy had stood. Only he felt a large crunch in his stomach, one of his rib's had broken. Yet he hadn't been hit? As he cleared the trees with a swing of the sword. The Boy was not their, merely a warthog's carcass. 'Silver: '''Bad Guys? Good guys? This is no game this is life. Shunned you? No. I don't even know who you are. But I know that you hurt Senshi and are a threat to my division. And threat's must be quelled before they become dangerous. ''Silver's voice was heard all around Reiniku as he struggled to see Silver, who stood beside Reiniku. A slight trickle of blood dripped from his knuckle. 'Silver: '''I admit your sudden attack had me shocked, had I not blocked I would have lost this arm. However the moment you attempted to slash me. Was the moment you had signed your own defeat. ''Silver then grabbed Reiniku by the head, slamming him into the ground creating a small crater. Silver smirked and then kicked Reiniku several feet away from him. '' '''Silver: '''I am not a weasel. Nor am I scared of you. So I will not manipulate your sight or your sense of smell anymore. Now. Come at me once again. ''Meanwhile, Senshi and Mikayla were equally on match with each other, clashing with each other. The sounds of metal clang together and then the drops of several trees, going at such speeds that no normal person could be able to see it. As Mikayla and Senshi finally then stopped and Mikayla out of breath and Senshi as well. They both had a dead lock on each other, as MIkayla had set her trap. Then with a few pulls of her fingers, Mikayla used her hair powers and used the kamoji trap on Senshi. Again like last time, however something was different, Senshi own body hair and green hair had grown longer. Wrapping around her and forced her on the ground, as bowing before Mikayla and with her head extend out. Mikayla pulled a special dagger out, this dagger was made of seastone and dipped in a mixture of Reiniku own poison and Rouzu's dokubustu plants. Mikayla slowly took a cut at Senshi's face and then another. Her own screams heard throughout the idea that even where Silver and Reiniku where, they could hear it clear as day. '' ''However, Senshi gritted her teeth and looked up. 'Senshi: '''I've had enough of this. ''She turned into air, her hair and her body disappeared and with it, Mikayla's control. As Mikayla searched for her target, Senshi taunted her. '''Senshi: '''Something's different about you. Did you lose weight since the last time we met? You seem slightly......I can't place my finger on it. ''Mikayla huffing and puffing for a moment as she regained her, she looked around trying to find out where the woman had gone to. Mikayla then starting to have an ever growing flame in her own chest, it was a burning feeling that anyone would get if something they loved was in dnager or such. Mikayla wanted her cousin gone and growing ever the more annoyed from the taunting and striking to have her pride get the best of her. '' '''Mikayla: Shut up! Mikayla swung in the air as she was trying to get Senshi back into her original form, swinging here and swining there. Mikayla let her own anger guide her blade and easily missing Senshi. Mikayla, leading her hair down and as it did it began to form into that of snake's heads and let them go out. Similar to Boa Sandersonia's Hebigami-Tsuki: Yamata no Orochi technique. She sent her snakes out to go into all directions and getting to knock Senshi back to her original form with haki running through her hair. Senshi: 'Oh you are going to pay for that..... wait a minute, now I know what's different. You look skinnier. Did you lose weight? ''Mikayla's anger boiled to a point where it nearly exploded. Using this window, Senshi goes in for an uppercut, sending Mikayla into the air. Meanwhile, her crew is struggling against their own opponents. As the battle raged on the crew members fighting each other, Rouzu clashing with Atisuto his vines grabbing onto her before she even had a chance to use her devil fruit. Rouzu then smack the girl with a thorny whip he made, leaving a small cut on her left cheek. However Atisuto had a smirk on her face as she dropped a drawing off Rouzu releasing his vines from Atisuto. '''Rouzu: WHAT! What be this witch craft your using? Atisuto: Its not witch craft its the power of the Ato Ato no Mi. Rouzu: The what no mi? Atisuto: This devil fruit allows me to manipulate surroundings using drawings to depict what user wants to occur. Like what I did to you, I quickly drew a picture of your vines letting me go and as such you did it remember? Rouzu: What! I did no such thing! Atisuto:'''Yeah you did, you just don't remember your stupid anyway! '''Rouzu: How dare you brake at me in that tone, you will pay for that you little wench! Turning his body into vines and the dokubustu plants, he managed to grab onto Atisuto and throw her across the field, hear landing into a tree. Meanwhile with Silencioso and Sharpshooter battling a bit into the island, the sound of gun shots were heard. As Silencioso was flying high into the sky and from the looks of it Sharpshooter turned his hand into a gun and began to fire up into the sky. But Silencioso in his hybird vampire bat form, had managed to miss most of the shots and easily escaping. Silencioso:........You seem to be growing annoyed? If you wish for me to end your life quickly, I shall unlike the other members of my crew. I shall give you a quick and painless death. Sharpshooter: What the hell are you talking about? Braking in a serious and unfrighten tone, as Silencioso went down onto the ground and landing. His cloak covering over his body again and Silencioso standing taller than the boy, as his shadow overcasted onto Sharpshooter. Sharpshooter on the other hand seemed to have grown annoyed of the flying batman, he however didn't fear this vampire. Silencioso: Tell me something, are you scared at this freaks you see before you? Sharpshooter: Freaks? All I see here is a bunch of rejects, not freaks. Just look at that flower guy over there, (pointing into the distances of Rouzu and Atisuto where) hes more of a gay weakling than a real threat! Look at you, all you do is fly around and such people's blood. Silencioso: '''There is much you still don't know about, do you? '''Sharpshooter: About what? 'Silencioso:'The whole reason why the captain is after yours, Senshi had killed off our captains first born and end up having a miscarriage. I tried all that I could to save their baby, but sadly it didn't make it. So then that is why my captain is after yours, you and the rest of the crew shall not stop us! We have a mission to take revenge on that woman, now I will ask you step aside and I have to aid my captain and Reiniku-sama. Silver briefly overheard the conversation. Though whilst clashing with Reiniku he smirked. 'Reiniku: '''Smiling to your death? '''Silver: '''No. Smiling at your excuse for attacking Senshi, did you inform your crew that you had tried to kill senshi at that time? And how she knew nothing about the baby? She was merely defending herself from your handicap. And yet you've twisted that to appear as the good guys? Hah!! It's times like this where drama really does have meaning. '''Reiniku: '''You......think our cause is not just! Stupid bastard! You wouldn't begin to feel the real pain until some of yours is taken away, I know. *pointing his sword at Silver* I'll cut out that tongue yours, beat you with it and then you can't spill out anymore of that shit! ''As the two pushed away from one another, Silver tried to deliver a high roundhouse kicking by jumping towards Reiniku, whilst Reiniku attempted a leg sweep, effectively missing one another. They both smirked and charged at each other once more. Meanwhile, Senshi has overheard the entire conversation between Silver and Reiniku. 'Senshi: '''So... You believe I destroyed your family. That's why you took my mother... ''She punches Mikayla in the gut, sending her flying. '''Senshi: '''Well then, if you honestly believe I killed your son on purpose, you've got another thing coming. I'm no murderer. I don't kill. Unlike you, I actually have a soul. You, you're nothing but a piece of murderous trash. You don't deserve happiness. You deserve to be hunted down like the animal you are. Category:1NF3RNO Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Kazekage21